


Freckles and Raindrops

by jupiticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Cuddly Castiel (Supernatural), Cuties, Fluff, Freckles, Love, M/M, Sleepy Castiel (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiticas/pseuds/jupiticas
Summary: My first ever post on AO3!! yeah yeah yeah I'm aware it's super short, I wrote this in the middle of the freaking night. (I do have much longer WIPs in my drive, but I have no clue if I'll ever finish them lmao) uHh anyway hope anyone who reads this likes it :0
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Freckles and Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on AO3!! yeah yeah yeah I'm aware it's super short, I wrote this in the middle of the freaking night. (I do have much longer WIPs in my drive, but I have no clue if I'll ever finish them lmao) uHh anyway hope anyone who reads this likes it :0

The bed dipped behind Cas’s back. He heard the shuffling of blankets then felt a warm body fit itself into Cas, an arm wrapping around him.  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas said.  
“Hey, sunshine,” Dean replied as he snuggled into his angel boyfriend’s neck. “I missed you a lot today.”  
“Well, someone had to take care of that nest of vampires.” Cas turned around so he could continue in his quest to count all of Dean’s freckles. “I would have invited you, but you were still sleeping when I left and I didn’t want to wake you up.”  
Castiel looked at Dean. He was so… Beautiful.  
Yes, that’s the word. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Brave.  
Dean was all of those.  
“I love you.” Cas blurted.  
Dean raised himself onto his elbow. "You’ve never told me that before.”  
Green eyes bore into blue ones. Castiel searched the man’s face. Freckles splattered across it like raindrops on a road.  
“I… I love you too, Cas. I love you so friggin’ much.” Dean’s eyes had filled with tears. He leaned down and pressed lips onto the angel’s. They held the kiss for a long moment, then broke apart. Dean laid on his back while Cas got into their usual sleeping position; Cas octopus-like on top of Dean; one of Dean’s hands on Castiel’s head; Cas’s limbs wrapped around Dean.  
They fell asleep to the distant sounds of Sam and Jack in the kitchen and the gentle humming of the bunker.


End file.
